Navidades Con Malfoy
by 00lunalovegood00
Summary: Hermione Granger descubre que debera pasar las navidades sin sus amigos, y con la desagradable compañía de Malfoy para saber que trama Snape...pero será tan desagradable la compañía que le hará Draco Malfoy? Dejenn rewiesss para mi mejora,gracias
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic en toda mi vida XD bueno…lo publique aquí, y me gustaría saber que opinan de este primer capítulo con algunos reviews…aunque sea con un review malo ó.o para saber justamente que es lo que opinan…recuerden, sin review, la inspiración del autor se va!! XDD y disfruten…

1.Un muy mal comienzo.

El frío ese año era intenso. La nieve había cubierto las ventanas de la escuela, por lo que el interior del castillo era frío y humedo, solamente iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas.  
-Como que no se quedarán para pasar las navidades?!-chilló Hermione, dejando caer la tostada con mantequilla que tenía como desayuno.  
-Lo siento, pero mi madre quiere que asista al casamiento de mi tía, y justo es en las vacaciones…-respondió Ron, algo aturdido gracias a los gritos de la chica.  
-Y tú, Harry?!-volvió a chillar la castaña.   
-Bueno, entiende Hermione-dijo Harry con un tono asustado-me ah pedido que pase las navidades con él, no puedo decirle que no, no se lo ve muy contento últimamente, de hecho, nada contento…además, es el ministro de la magia…solo quiere cuidarme…  
Hermione suspiró. No le agradaba para nada tener que quedarse allí en el colegio, sin sus amigos, para pasar las fiestas de su último año en el colegio. Como odiaba que sus padres tuvieran que haber viajado por aquellos asuntos que, según ellos, no eran de la incumbencia de su hija. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el expreso Hogwarts a Londres, junto a Ron y Harry….pero no podía, no, tenía que quedarse allí sola en las vacaciones de invierno.  
-Genial, tendré unas vacaciones maravillosas!- dijo sarcásticamente la gryffindor.  
Harry y Ron se miraron, con culpa. Siguieron comiendo su desayuno en silencio. Cuando lo terminaron, salieron del Gran Salón, y emprendieron camino a su primer clase del día.

Hermione pasó un día horrible, debido a la desagradable noticia que había recibido en la mañana. Como no le habían dicho antes que se irían a casa para las fiestas? Como habían esperado hasta el día anterior que partiera el expreso Hogwarts , para avisarle que no estarían con ella en las vacaciones? Posiblemente porque pensaron que les volvería locos. Aquello ponía el humor de la muchacha por los suelos, así que prefirió pensar que simplemente se habían olvidado de avisarle, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así. Estaba realmente triste. Trató de evitar hablarle a Ron y Harry en todas las clases que compartieron, por lo que el día se les hizo largo y pesado a todos. Para colmo, cuando la muchacha caminaba sola por un pasillo hacia su próxima clase, se había cruzado con Malfoy, su peor enemigo, quién por supuesto no le había dicho nada agradable. "Si tuviera que pasar con él más de dos horas, seguro que perdería el juicio. Quién se cree ese, ese ,ese…ese hurón para llamarme 'asquerosa sangresucia'! y para colmo esos dos brutos de sus amigos estaban riéndose de sus comentarios. Par de idiotas!" pensó, y para sentirse mejor, recordó aquella vez en que le había pegado en la cara. Malfoy siempre había molestado a Harry, Ron y Hermione, con comentarios sobre ellos y sus familias bastante desagradables. Siempre que se cruzaban con él en alguna parte, tenían que oír sus insultos.

El trío agradeció que al fin halla llegado la hora de la cena. Las fuentes de plata estaban repletas de exquisitas comidas, que todos los alumnos comían placidamente. A pesar del silencio que había entre ellos, los tres amigos se habían sentado juntos, como solían hacer. Hermione fue quién habló primero, para entablar una conversación.

-Ya, ya han empacado las cosas que se llevarán?- preguntó, tímidamente.

-Si, verdad Ron?-respondió Harry.  
El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, porque tenía la boca llena de comida.

-Perdonen, no debí haberme puesto así en el desayuno, lo que pasó es que más que enojada, estaba triste,-dijo Hermione, culpable.

-No te preocupes, te perdonamos,- exclamó Ron divertido, que ya había tragado lo que tanto masticaba.  
Harry le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-Nosotros también sentimos no haberte avisado antes, verdad Ron? no es eso cierto?- Harry había puesto una mirada asesina al dirigirse a su amigo.

-Si Hermione, lo sentimos,-Ron se frotó las costillas adoloridas- lo que pasa es que creímos que te volverías loca, y nos pedirías todo el tiempo que nos quedáramos aquí...   
Harry le pegó otro codazo, mirando con piedad a su amiga. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ignoro el desubicado comentario y rió. Pero por más bien que tratara de sentirse, no lo lograba. No quería que Harry y Ron se fueran con la sensación de haberla dejado en aquellas condiciones, así que durante el resto de la noche puso las mejores ganas que pudo. La cena había pasado muy rápido, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban caminando hacia la Sala Común.

-Detesto caminar luego de haber comido como un animal! -se quejó Ron. 

-Que no puedes no quejarte de algo una vez en tu vida?- lo retó Hermione, con los nervios de punta.  
Harry escuchaba como peleaban sus amigos, aguantando de reírse frente a ellos. En realidad, a el tampoco le gustaba caminar luego de haber comido grandes raciones en el banquete, pero por desgracia para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, había que caminar….Cuando se dió cuenta de que sus amigos se habían callado al fin, habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Hola, como están queridos?- preguntó alegre la gorda de rosa pintada en el retrato.

-La verdad, algo cansados,-respondió Harry, que no había hablado en todo el camino-nos gustaría entrar en la Sala Común.

-Ah,-la Dama Gorda había puesto una voz aburrida, descontenta por no poder charlar con nadie.-de ser así, dime la contraseña… 

Hermione, al ver la repentina cara de desconcierto que había puesto el moreno, dijo al retrato viviente: moco de gusarapo. La pintura se hizo a un lado, dejando ver un orificio por el que se entraba a una acogedora sala repleta de confortables sillones. El trío entró en la sala, y se sentó en unos sillones, frente al fuego. Había unos pocos alumnos despiertos, y a la única a la que le habían hablado de entre ellos era a Ginny, que en ese momento estaba haciendo tareas de alguna materia. A los demás solo los conocían de vista.

Antes de acostarse, habían charlado un poco sobre todo. Ron contó que su madre le había prometido que si él llegaba a poner en ridículo a la familia en la boda de su tía, no le dejaría volver. Hermione y Harry rieron tanto, que Ron deseó no haberlo contado.

-Entonces Ron, mañana me despido de ti hasta quién sabe cuando!-se rió la gryffindor.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy chistoso Granger,-dijo irónicamente el pelirrojo, ofendido. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-Tiembla Hermione, te llamó por tu apellido!- se mofó Harry, fingiendo que temblaba. Hermione se rió, vitoreando aquel comentario.

El moreno, a diferencia de la castaña, que parecía no cansarse de molestar, se había aburrido al rato de esa "conversación", si así podía llamarse. Vio la última edición de El Profeta sobre una mesa y la agrarró. Al ver un anuncio de Honeydukes, pensó en ayudar a Ron, distrayendo a la muchacha para que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez. Se peinó un poco el desastroso pelo negro que tenía.

-Oigan! Escuchen esto!-gritó , callando a los demás- Escuchen este anuncio de El Profeta!-se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer-Te gustan nuestros exquisitos dulces, de sabores inigualables? No te cansas nunca de comer nuestras cosas, que deleitan tu paladar? Entonces no dudes en probar el nuevo y asombroso invento que hemos creado! El chocolate de la pasión! Un bombón de un delicioso chocolate en forma de corazón, relleno de un novedoso sabor, el sabor pasión! Al comer uno entero, sentirás pasión y romanticismo, y ganas de ver a quién amas. Ideal para descubrir quién te robo el corazón, y para ponerte romántico con él/ella! Ven a Honeydukes y disfruta de esta nueva aventura para tu boca. A solo un galleon la caja de doce unidades.

-Wow!-exclamó el pelirrojo- los de Honeydukes siempre sorprenden, cada vez crean cosas mejores! Lástima que no tenga un galleon…

-Si, realmente no me vendría mal saber a quién amo, estoy bastante confundida,-dijo Hermione.

-Oooh, hermione esta confundida, no sabe a quién ama!-gritó Ron con un tono burlón, para que lo escucharan todos los alumnos allí presentes. Aparentemente lo logró, porque todos voltearon a ver que es lo que sucedia.-Escuchaste eso, Harry? Hermione no sabe quién robó su corazón! Eres tan cursi…  
Harry se rió, mientras Hermione enrojecía rápidamente. 

-Ya cállense ustedes dos!-chilló la gryffindor, enfadada. 

-Sufre, tú me hiciste lo mismo-respondió de lo más tranquilo su amigo.

-Pues..pues, si, pero yo soy chica!

-Y?-preguntó Ron, temiendo una respuesta lógica, de parte de Hermione. 

-QUE NO SE MOLESTA A LAS CHICAS! Si eres un caballero, deberías saberlo…

-Pero si Ron no es ningún caballero…-intervino Harry en la conversación.

-Exacto, pero si quieres que sea caballero, lo seré, y te diré que….eres tan cursi!!-Ron se rió tan fuerte, acompañado con la risas de los demás de la Sala Común, menos las de Harry, Hermione, Ginny y un chico que no conocía.

-Oh, que más da,-Se lamentó la chica. Había simulado toda la noche que se encontraba perfectamente, para que sus amigos no se sintieran culpables, y ahora se encontraba con que también necesitaba aguantar burlas.-vamos, todo el mundo, búrlense de Granger, que no siente nunca nada!

Recogió sus libros, echo una mirada fulminante a sus supuestos "amigos", y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Pegó tal portazo que todos se dieron vuelta nuevamente.

-Por Merlín! Me olvidé que cuando el trío de Gryffindor entra en la Sala Común, se va la tranquilidad por la ventana!- gritó irritado un muchacho de 5to año, el que no se había reído junto a los demás.  
El chico se levantó, y fue a su dormitorio, pegando un portazo similar al de Hermione. Los demás alumnos del lugar, a excepción de Ron y Harry, lo imitaron, nada más que evitando lo de dar portazos. Ginny, antes de entrar en su habitación, pegó el oído a la puerta de la castaña.

-Pero serás idiota, Ronald! La has hecho llorar!-gritó la hermana de este último, enojada.  
Ya solo junto al moreno en la habitación, Ron frunció el ceño.

-Pero que le pasa?-gritó, enojado-No es posible que pueda burlarme tranquilamente y yo no a ella!  
Harry abrió la boca para decir 'creo que ya se encontraba molesta' cuando lo interrumpió el chico de 5to que se había ido pegando un portazo, desde su puerta, gritando:-Será posible que ni dormir, pueda?!

-Ya cállate y duerme, si es lo que quieres!-chilló Ron. 

-Entonces, cállate tú antes!-replicó el de 5to, y entró en la habitación con otro de sus portazos.

-Como estaba por decirte, Ron-dijo Harry, con un tono de irritación en su voz-creo que Hermione ya estaba molesta…

-Porque ah de estarlo, por que nos vamos mañana?-preguntó el pelirrojo, anonado ante la suposición de Harry respecto al comportamiento que tuvo su amiga hace unos momentos.

-No lo sé, en el Gran Salón parecía haberse calmado respecto a eso…

-Cuando Hermione aparenta estar calmada, ay que asustarse entonces?…  
Hubo unas risitas, bastante silenciosas para no molestar a los que dormían.

-Mejor nos vamos a la cama,-sugirió Harry-ya es tarde, y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano…

-Eres sensato, amigo. Buena idea, vamos antes de que vuelva a salir ese chico…  
Ambos se levantaron, y subieron a su habitación, al mismo tiempo en que el muchacho de 5to salía nuevamente para callarlos. Se metieron en sus camas, cerraron las cortinas, y procuraron dormir para poder levantarse la mañana siguiente.'Y disculparse con Hermione' agregó Ron, extrañamente, en sus pensamientos.

--------------------------------------- 

-Ya, me estás asfixiando…

-Oh, lo siento…-Hermione soltó a Harry, y este se alegro al poder hacer circular el aire en sus pulmones nuevamente.-Harry…cuídate mucho! En estos días uno nunca sabe con que se puede encontrar en el camino así que…piensa antes de hacer algo…  
La castaña lo estrujo nuevamente. Ron los miro, con algo de envidia hacia Harry.'Vamos, abrazame a mí también!' Rogó en sus pensamientos.

-Amm, Ronald,-la castaña le estrechó la mano al pelirrojo, sin estrujarlo ni abrazarlo-Tu también…tu también, cuídate Ronald, uno nunca sabe y… en fin, ya lo sabes todo, no? Supongo que mi discurso te lo sabes de memoria.  
Ron se maldijo a sí mismo, por no haber besado en ese momento tan oportuno a la chica de sus sueños.  
-Ya vayámonos, o nos quedaremos atrás!-gritó Harry a su amigo, saliendo por la puerta.

-A-a-adiós… 

-Hasta luego Ron, Harry! Procuren pasarlo bien!

La gryffindor saludaba con la mano a sus compañeros, mientras estos se marchaban del colegio, preparados para ver a sus familias y conocidos. Una vez sola, triste, y dentro del castillo, pudo deja escapar aquellas lagrimas que hacían que tenga un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Los iva a extrañar…de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. Ya extrañaba los absurdos comentarios de su amigo Ron, y la alegría de su amigo Harry, aunque acabaran de saludarse y despedirse…y también sentía las lagrimas rodando por su rostro. Empezó a caminar al Gran Salón, cuando sin más que sintiendo unas frías manos empujándola cayó al suelo. 

-Apártate, sangresucia, tengo prisa…

Esa fría voz, que arrastraba las palabras le sonó conocida…Malfoy la había empujado, esta vez sin ser escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle.

-Eres un animal!-gritó Hermione, con el rostro empapado en llanto.   
Draco Malfoy la miró. No había notado antes que se encontraba llorando.

-Por..por qué lloras?-pregunto, con desprecio-por que te..te..te empujé? 

-No lloro por esas cosas, no soy una niña pequeña !-gritó Hermione, en respuesta.

-Entonces a que se debe que ahora estés llorando?-preguntó el rubio, con una mueca de asco, y un profundo alivio. Detestaba que las mujeres lloraran frente a él, y más si era por su culpa. Ver las lágrimas escapar por esos bellos ojos, tan temerosos y brillosos…le angustiaba. Y más si escapaban de unos ojos como los de la castaña que tenía en frente, tirada en el suelo.

-Se debe, a que Harry y Ron…-Hermione sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizados cabellos desprendieran un aroma a manzana, que llegó hasta las narices de Malfoy. Le estaba contando a su enemigo por qué lloraba?-Ahora que lo pienso! No te importa porque estoy llorando! Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz!  
El slytherin sintió pena por ella, allí, triste y tirada en el suelo, cubierta de polvo. Casi inconscientemente, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione se quedó perpleja. Malfoy, quién siempre la molestó y la hizo llorar, estaba extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a dejar el suelo? Aún atónita por aquello, extendió su mano hacia la de Malfoy, y cuando estaba levantándose, el rubio de ojos grises la dejó caer, reaccionando, y mirando lo que estaba haciendo.' Que demonios estaba pensando cuando le presté mi ayuda a esa…esa, esa…a ella! Es una sangresucia, ya me debería asquear el simple hecho de tocarla!!' pensó asombrado. 

-Ahora si, eres todo un animal!!-Hermione se frotó la espalda, adolorida.-Vete,VETE!! DEJAME EN PAZ!!  
El muchacho la ignoro, y se fue, mirándola por sobre el hombro, asombrado. Que era lo que le pasaba? Acaso había afectado en el, aquel dulce aroma a manzana que desprendía la chica? O había afectado en el, el simple hecho de verla llorando? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que en un momento, había sentido pena por ella…incluso, había pensado que después de todo, no era tan mala…y que era….era…era linda. El pensar lo que había sentido hace unos momentos lo estremeció. Era un Malfoy! No podía permitirse pensar cosas acerca de sangresucias como Granger, más que pensar que son basura! Se volteó a verla. Aún seguía allí, tratando de pararse, adolorida por los golpes. Draco se mordió el labio inferior, eh hizo como si no le importara, aunque era una gran mentira, porque en ese momento, si le importaba como estaba su cuerpo, y mucho. Pensó en que tenía todas unas vacaciones por delante, en las que no desperdiciaría las oportunidades de molestar a Granger solo por unos estúpidos sentimientos que había sentido en ese momento. 

---------------------------------------- 

'Idiota! Sucio! Tramposo! Juro que algún día le voy a romper la nariz de tal golpe que le voy a dar!! ' Hermione estaba realmente irritada. Sus sentimientos hacían una mezcla excitante, furiosa, triste, y muchas otras cosas más que jamás había experimentado. Estaba segura de que el sangrelimpia le haría la vida imposible. No soportaría veinte días con ese molestándola todo el maldito tiempo. Dejó de pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Había pasado toda la mañana restante luego de lo ocurrido, en el baño, lavándose la cara. Fue hasta el Gran Salón, decorado con árboles de navidad y guirnaldas navideñas. La comida ya estaba servida. Se sentó en su mesa, sola, ya que los únicos alumnos que se habían quedado de su casa eran de 1ro, 2do y 3er año, demasiado chicos como para poder entablar una conversación a su gusto. Las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban bastante llenas, con alumnos de todos los años. Eran las mesas más ruidosas, con chicos y chicas brindando y gritando por el "gran" comienzo de las vacaciones, que para la gryffindor, no serían nada maravillosas. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Malfoy, comiendo solo, echándole una mirada asesina a los alumnos de los primeros tres años que se habían quedado, porque cuchicheaban entre ellos, aterrorizados del rubio. Solo había unos muchachos de 5to año, que aparentemente le tenían su respeto y disgusto a Draco Malfoy, porque no se le acercaban en lo absoluto.  
La castaña río ante aquella situación. Por lo menos el estaba en la misma y desastrosa realidad: no tenían a nadie con quién estar ni hablar. Hermione volvió a subir la mirada hacía el chico, y para su disgusto, se encontró con unos fríos, vacíos y asesinos ojos plateados, que la miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa malévola de bajo de ellos. Sintió un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda; parecía que el chico tenía pensado divertirse…con ella. No, definitivamente no serían unas felices navidades.


	2. Que oculta Snape?

Hermione se sintió incómoda. Por qué la miraba de esa manera, tan inquietante y perturbadora? Sin dejar de mirarla, el slytherin se paró, y lentamente se fue acercando a la mesa de Gryffindor, con el puño cerrado. Hermione no lo dudó; si Malfoy se le acercaba, no sería para hacerle nada bueno. La gryffindor se paró, y salió del Gran Salón a paso ligero, casi corriendo. Miró por sobre su hombro, y se horrorizó al ver que el rubio la seguía, aparentemente con todo su empeño concentrado en atraparla. Que quería Malfoy ahora? Porque no era capaz de dejarla en paz?! Hermione temblaba, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de Draco Malfoy, sin sus mejores amigos cerca. Debería sentirse tranquila porque, estaba sola, pero el slytherin también, ya no lo escoltaban sus grandotes amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. Apresuró el paso, y su perseguidor también. Lo sentía más y más cerca, pero no podía echar a correr, por que sabía que él corría más rápido y la atraparía en menos de un minuto, y tampoco podía ir a la torre de Gryffindor, porque así él descubriría el camino y la contraseña para entrar en ella, además de que ya no tendría seguridad allí. Estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, así que en vez de seguir caminando y escapando, frenó y se volteó a Malfoy.

-Ya basta! No me persigas más! Me pones nerviosa, Malfoy!!-chilló la castaña, al rubio.

Este último, en vez de dar media vuelta y marcharse, la miró fijo a los ojos. Si las miradas mataran, Hermione ya estaría más que muerta. El rubio dio un paso.

-ALEJATE! UN PASO MÁS Y TE HECHIZO!

Malfoy, sintiendo el miedo de la muchacha, hecho a correr tras ella. Hermione buscó en su túnica, y emitió un grito de espanto al ver que no llevaba con sigo su varita. Desesperada, empezó a correr por los pasillos, lo más rápido que pudo; pero sin duda Malfoy le ganaba, y por mucho…Ya casi la alcanzaba. Hermione, sin importarle el frío que sintió al pasar por debajo de al menos tres fantasmas, siguió corriendo, y casi choca contra la pared de un pasillo. Emitió un grito ahogado, al ver que no tenía a donde ir, que no tenía escapatoria y, lo peor de todo, que Malfoy estaba caminando lentamente hacia ella, aún con esa sonrisa malévola que le provocaba en el interior aún más frío que pasar a través de un espectro.

-Que pasa, Granger? Asustada sin tus amiguitos contigo?-preguntó Malfoy, con una vos que acobardaría hasta a el más valiente de los valientes.  
Hermione intentó balbucear algo, pero estaba tan atemorizada que no pudo emitir palabra, esos ojos la hipnotizaban, quería volver a la realidad y despertar de aquella pesadilla, solo que no podía por un pequeño detalle: esa era la realidad.

-Das pena, Granger, das pena….te creía más inteligente y más valiente…pero ahora veo que no eres capaz de pronunciar una palabra frente a un slytherin que te tiene en su poder…y menos frente a uno tan atractivo como yo…lo siento, pero aunque me ruegues no te daré ese deseado beso…  
Hermione, al oír eso, recobró su movilidad, aunque con el mismo miedo que antes.

-Tu…tu, atractivo? N-no lo creo…-tartamudeó, la muchacha.  
Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, obligándola a bajar la vista de sus grises ojos. Se había quedado frente a la gryffindor, con su cara a apenas centímetros de distancia de la de ella. Podía oler el aroma de las manzanas frescas y jugosas…y también podía oler el miedo, y ver sus ojos temerosos con un brillo muy intenso, escapando de su mirada bajo esas hermosas pestañas.

-Por-por qué…por qué me-me molestas?-se animó a preguntar Hermione-Te a-aburres de hablar so-solo, Malfoy?

Este último le sujetó las muñecas, con fuerza, estrujándola contra la pared. Ella emitió un gemido de dolor y desesperación. 'Sueltame idiota! Déjame en paz…no me toques…déjame…' Unas lágrimas que ya habían sido retenidas por mucho tiempo, escaparon por esos ojos castaños de la chica que Draco tenía enfrente, y que estaba torturando.

-No te metas con migo, ni con mis problemas, Granger, si no quieres salir mal…-le siseó Draco al oído a la castaña- vine hasta aquí para decirte, que lamentarás haberte quedado este año…la pasarás muy mal, y peor si me insultas…-sus labios suaves rozaron el cuello de Hermione, y le apretó con más fuerza las muñecas-No intentes huir…o no te das cuenta, que siempre te cazaré como la alimaña que eres?

Hermione intentó escapar, pero lo único que logró fue que Malfoy le apretara aún más sus delicadas muñecas. No aguanto más, y le pegó una fuerte patada en su parte débil, sabiendo que corría gran riesgo de ser asesinada esa misma noche. Malfoy la soltó, con un gemido de dolor que se escuchó por todo el piso.

-GRANGER!! REGRESA AQUII!!

La muchacha corría, en dirección a ver a Dumbledore, que seguramente se encontraba en el Gran Salón, aún comiendo junto con otros alumnos. Malfoy la seguía, muy cerca de ella, rozándole los tobillos, a pesar de que corría más lento de lo normal debido a su gran dolor. 'Oh no, no te lo voy a perdonar, no te tendré piedad, Granger…te sujetaré por los brazos, te pondré en una cama y te besaré…que acabo de decir?! Quise decir que te pondré en una jaula y te castigaré, sí, eso, y no te va a gustar en lo absoluto…' Malfoy dibujó en su rostro pálido una mueca de sumo odio.

-NO TE PERDONARE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!! ASQUEROSA SANGRESUCIA!!-gritaba desesperado y agitado por el correteo.

Hermione pasó por la puerta de un aula, y tropezó enredándose sus propios pies, haciendo que Malfoy cayera sobre ella. El muchacho la agarró de los pelos, tirándole muy fuerte, mientras ella se retorcía y lo empujaba para que la soltara, y cuando estaba dispuesta a gritar de dolor, él le tapó la boca con sus frías manos. Ahora tenía una expresión de curiosidad refugiada en su cara.

-Escucha, pega tu oído a la puerta-le susurró a la chica, severamente, dándole una orden.  
Esta última, como no se animaba a desobedecer a su captor, hizo lo que este le había dicho.

-Entienda, si alguien, si tan solo UN alumno se enterara de esto yo…yo en verdad tendría que irme…pensarían que lo eh echo con alguna de mis pociones, y le juro que eso no es verdad…la encontré así, no le e echo nada…-dijo una vos irritada y algo preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta, que a ambos estudiantes les sonaba más que conocida. Aquella voz pertenecía a Snape.

-Severus, Severus…yo sé que no fue usted, confío en lo que me dice. Pero yo creo que el chico debería saberlo…fue su fiel amiga, su compañera durante todos estos años…-una nueva voz, suave, había echo su aparición.- no se enterará nadie más,

- Dumbledore, por favor, no debe enterarse ese muchacho! El se lo contará a sus amigos y al colegio entero si se le presenta la oportunidad ! Estoy seguro de ello!

-No, Severus, no….creo en que si le pedimos su silencio, el nos lo dará… 

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, pero Draco, arrastró a su víctima y fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la vista de Snape, que salía del aula, diciendo cosas para si mismo con tal velocidad que no se entendían ni se escuchaban bien. Que era lo que estaba pasando? Que ocultaba Snape? 

El rubio arrastró a la chica hasta las mazmorras, más frías y oscuras que el resto del castillo. El camino se hizo eterno, porque algunos estudiantes deambulaban por los pasillos, impidiendo pasar a Malfoy con la muchacha retorciéndose en sus brazos, como si nada estuviera pasando. Solo cuando llegaron a una mazmorra vacía soltó a Hermione, dejándole todo su cuerpo adolorido, y sin posibilidades de escapar, bajo amenazas. Ambos cruzaron miradas; una cargada de temor, y otra amenzadora e irritada.

-Escuchaste todo, verdad? –preguntó Malfoy, con desgano.

-Si…-Hermione se frotó las muñecas-no…no lo entiendo…

-Yo tampoco, que diablos es lo que oculta Snape?

-Aparentemente nada divertido; por como sonaba su voz, al menos no lo creo…. 

-Oh, que gran descubrimiento, Granger.-Malfoy tuvo un tono sarcástico al dirigirse a su enemiga.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no le resultó nada gracioso a Draco.

-Recuerda, sangresucia, que estás bajo mi poder…si yo quisiera, ahora mismo podrías estar alabándome.

-En serio? Pues no lo creo, idiota!

Malfoy la sujeto de los brazos, la puso contra una pared fría, y la hizo estremecer y asustar aún más de lo que ya estaba. Los labios carnosos y suaves de ella lo tentaron, le dieron la sensación de no haber vivido nunca, por no haberlos probado aún en su desgraciada vida.

-Ahora, ahora….solo vete, y no-no te cruces en mi camino…hoy vendrás aquí mismo, a esta misma mazmorra, a la medianoche, si no te presentas, te convendría escapar del colegio antes de mañana en la mañana, si aprecias tu vida…

La atemorizada gryffindor tragó saliva-si, vendré, si eso calma tus nervios que me ponen tan nerviosa….pero porque me matarías? Por el simple echo de que no halla venido, o por alguna otra cosa más?- preguntó Hermione divertida, al ver como la observaba Malfoy.

-A que-a que te refieres con 'alguna otra cosa más' Granger?-Draco arqueó una ceja, que lo hizo parecer más sensual de lo que ya era con ese físico que tenía, que a Hermione le atraía tanto, aunque lo negara.

-No lo se…-La gryffindor se empezó a hacer la tonta- hummm, me refiero a…tal vez, provo..

-Cállate! No te atrevas ni a terminar la palabra! Tu jamás me provocarías con nada!-la interrumpió el rubio.

-Oh, yo nunca dije eso…en fin, vendré –Hermione había dibujado en su pálida cara una sonrisa triunfal.

-Más te vale que así sea….

El chico la soltó, y ella, antes de que él cambiara de idea, salió corriendo del lugar, sin saber que dejaba a Malfoy con las ganas de….de haberla besado, de haberla besado apasionadamente allí, en ese mismo momento en que la tenía bajo su mando, con la posibilidad de mandarla a hacer todo lo que el quisiera.

xXXx 

'Porque cada vez que la toco, huelo su piel y sus cabellos, me da esa sensación de sentir algo por ella? No se que tendré que hacer para dejar de sentir aquello, que tan solo sentí hoy, pero que me da la sensación de haberlo echo toda mi maldita vida…debo impedir que sea demasiado tarde y haga algo que jamás me perdonaría: besarla, satisfacer ese deseo que tengo y que me penetra cada vez más fuerte en la cabeza, por no hacerlo un echo. No puedo permitirme esas cosas con personas de sangre sucia, jamás de los jamases.'Draco se pegaba contra la pared de su habitación la cabeza, tratando de olvidar la imagen de Granger bajo su control. Que quería hacer? No podía tener nada, nada, absolutamente nada con ella; por que no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, y porque si lo hiciera, se estaría declarando muerto, porque sin duda su padre lo mataría con dos simples palabras. Iva a quedarse allí, hasta la medianoche, para evitarla en los pasillos? Prefería salir a recorrer el castillo y, a la menor alerta de su aparición, salir corriendo de allí.

-Me está arruinando las vacaciones…no se lo debo permitir…no… 

Subió las escaleras de las mazmorras ya habiendo salido de su Sala Común, cuando se cruzó con uno de Gryffindor, que aparentaba ser de 1er año.

-Hola! Soy de primer año, y tu?- preguntó alegremente el "mocoso" a Malfoy.

-No te importa en lo absoluto, hazte a un lado, no ves que quiero pasar? Vamos! No tengo todo el día!

El chico casi cae de las escaleras gracias a Malfoy, pero pudo aterrizar en el suelo de piedra a salvo. Puso una mueca de tremendo disgusto al rubio que subía las escaleras dándole la espalda, y se fue. 'Que molestos que son esos mocosos de 1er año…' Malfoy salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaban cubiertos de una blanca nieve, donde los alumnos jugaban con ella, lanzándosela y haciendo figuras y ángeles de ella. Los de Ravenclaw jugaban contra Hufflepuff una guerra , haciendo un tremendo griterío. Una porción de nieve calló en la cabeza del slytherin, que los insultó a todos por que no sabía quién de ellos le había dado en su hermosa cabellera.  
La cabaña de Hagrid, a lo lejos, se podía contemplar cubierta de un montón de nieve, y echando humo por su chimenea, y más alejado aún, estaba el bosque prohibido, que hacía crujir los árboles y las hojas estrepitosamente. Malfoy se sentó en un banco, a mirar con odio a los alumnos con sus amigos, disfrutar de sus maravillosas vacaciones, jugar en la nieve felices y…acompañados. Algunas lechuzas transportaban cartas ese día, se las podía ver volar alrededor. Draco se sentía solo. Quedarse allí en las vacaciones no fue una buena idea, aunque tenga gente a quién molestar. Ahora Malfoy tenía más sentimientos por más tiempo, lo que era extraño para el, algo nuevo; nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas.

xXXx 

'Fue una experiencia desagradable, muy desagradable, sin duda alguna.' Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, fingiendo que leía, mirando una página de un libro que ni siquiera sabía de que trataba. Esa sensación que había sentido cuando Malfoy respiraba en su cuello, cuando la rozó con esos suaves labios, y cuando la aprisionó contra la pared, fue…por más que le costara admitirlo, fue agradable. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que fue algo de total desagrado, pero no podía, en parte algo de ello, le había gustado, y quería volverlo a sentirlo, incluso. Se sentía sucia por pensar aquello aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Pensaba que allí encerrada evitaría ver a Draco; aún le tenía temor, pero estaba segura que no aguantaría más tiempo allí sin hacer nada, porque no estaba muy concentrada como para poder leer algo. Decidió salir afuera; confiaba en que el no saldría a los terrenos de Hogwarts con un día así.

Estaba precioso para Hermione, le encantaba ese paisaje tan blanco y brilloso, como cubierto de dulce azúcar. Jugó con los de Hufflepuff una guerra contra los de Ravenclaw, y luego hizo ángeles de nieve en el suelo. Estuvo gran parte de la tarde en ese lugar, haciendo amistades con alumnos de otras casas. Ya cuando oscurecía, se sentó junto a un slytherin en un banco, para contemplar el atardecer. Miró junto a quién se había sentado, y emitió un grito cuando vio de que slytherin se trataba: Draco Malfoy.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte hasta la medianoche, Granger-exclamó Malfoy con un tono severo, y frío. 

-No me importa lo que me hallas dicho, no eres mi amo.-respondió la gryffindor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

'Pero me gustaría serlo...es decir, si, si, me gustaría torturarte…' Malfoy había tenido ya  
varias discusiones acerca de Granger con sigo mismo, y estaba seguro de que perdería el juicio y lo considerarían un loco si no dejaba de hacerlo.

-Si lo fuera, te daría una buena tanda de…

-De que?! No seas pervertido, Malfoy!-lo interrumpió Hermione alterada.

-…iva a decir una buena tanda de castigos por día…pero si querías una buena tanda de otra cosa, lamento desilusionarte, porque lo único que haría como tu amo sería torturarte, Granger. 

-Que…que clase de castigos y torturas me darías?-preguntó Hermione, aún con una notable alteración en su voz. 

-Bueno..yo diría que algunos muy…mmm…-Malfoy puso una voz sensual para aquella frase, que provocó una repentina preocupación en el rostro de la muchacha que tenía al lado.

-No-no-no quiero ninguna tanda de nada si viene de ti!! Eres un pervertido! Idiota!

-Granger, escucha…era una broma, yo jamás…-Malfoy intentó decir algo, pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

-Adiós, no estoy dispuesta a escuchar amenazas de un tonto como tu, -La muchacha se levantó y se fue al Gran Salón, cosa que luego de un tiempo Malfoy también hizo, porque ya era la hora de comer.

xXXx 

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada durante toda la cena, de una mesa a otra. Draco desgarraba su comida, mientras Hermione la cortaba delicadamente y se la llevaba a la boca, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Malfoy, de vez en cuanto le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente, y Hermione, le mostraba su peor cara de asco en respuesta.

El rubio miró a sus ambos lados. Se paró, y fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, para sentarse frente a Hermione. Hizo que todo lo que estaba usando en la mesa apareciera frente a el. 

-Pero…pero…pero…que estás haciendo?-preguntó Hermione, atónita. 

-Que pasa? No quieres tener un poco de compañía? Si me dices que interrumpo una importante conversación entre tus amiguitos invisibles, me retiro, Granger.-exclamó Malfoy, divertido. 

-Ja,ja,ja, muy chistoso. Retirate de aquí, ya mismo!

-Como no interrumpo nada, no me voy…das pena aquí solita-se mofó el rubio.

-Como quieras, pero no te hablaré.

Hermione no mentía, no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la cena. Ella comió callada, evitando la mirada de Malfoy, que parecía no cansarse de mirarla comer. Pero ni siquiera abrió su boca para insultarle y decirle que mirara hacía otra parte. Una vex repleta de exquisiteces, se levantó, y murmuró: -hasta la medianoche-

-Allí te espero,-respondió Malfoy, en otro susurro.

'Hace frío…me parece que estoy enfermando.' Hermione estaba en un sillón de la Sala Común, frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea, intentando sin mucho éxito concentrarse en su lectura, gracias al barullo de algunos niños que aún, ya faltando 5 para las 12, seguían molestando. Estaba preocupada. El tiempo corría, y los niños no entraban por fin a sus habitaciones a descansar. No podía salir de allí en plena noche, con un montón de chicos mirándola irse; correría un tremendo riesgo de ser delatada por alguno de ellos. Ya eran las 12 y media. Malfoy debía de estar esperándola hace un buen rato. Seguro estaría furiosa. Ya solo quedaban dos niños charlando entre ellos.

-Oigan, por que no van a dormir? –les preguntó dulcemente Hermione, aunque estaba algo irritada.- mañana tienen todo un día por delante, tienen que despertarse con buen ánimo para poder disfrutarlo!

Los dos muchachos la miraron, luego se miraron entre ellos y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Al fin tenía el camino despejado para ir a donde Malfoy estaba. Lástima que no tenía la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo Harry, solo para estar más segura. 

'Ah, Harry…' Hermione se puso triste al recordar que sus amigos no estaban durmiendo en su habitación, pero pensó en que estaría más angustiada si llegaba a faltar al encuentro con Malfoy.

xXXx 

'Estúpida Granger; está más de media hora retrasada.' Malfoy la esperaba en la entrada a las mazmorras. Estaba apoyado en la fría pared, congelado e irritado, empezando ya a insultar a la gryffindor para sus adentros cuando escucho gemidos de dolor provenientes de las escaleras: Hermione había tropezado con un escalón y había caído sobre el suelo, gritando.

-Que entrada más….Gryffindor?-se mofó Malfoy.

-No causas gracia,estúpido! Me duele todo el cuerpo!-respondió Hermione.

-Por que tardaste tanto, asquerosa sangresucia?

-Porque hasta ahora había chicos despiertos en mi torre, y no pensaba correr el riesgo de ser descubierta al salir de noche para andar con un slytherin merodeando por las Mazmorras.-respondió Hermione, con una voz temblorosa similar a la del comienzo de un llanto. Malfoy se percató de su voz afectada.

-Te dolió?-preguntó el rubio

-Tu crees?-respondió la castaña. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.  
-En fin, levántate y sígueme a una mazmorra vacía,-murmuró este último. Hermione lo miró con desagrado.

-Para que? Para dejar que me beses en un segundo y en otro estés tratando de…

-Ya Granger, yo jamás te tocaría un pelo aunque de ello dependiera mi vida,-la interrumpió el slytherin.

'Aunque eso es una gran mentira, verdad, Draco? Si…eh? Es decir, no! No es mentira, jamás la tocaría! Está bien…como digas…' Malfoy agitó la cabeza y sus cabellos rubios, llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Te encuentras bien?-preguntó esta última.

-Si, por supuesto, estoy perfectamente.-respondió el chico-ahora si…sígueme…

Los dos alumnos recorrieron las mazmorras, hasta llegar a la mazmorra vacía en la que habían estado en una parte del día. Malfoy se sentó sobre una mesa vacía, y Hermione se quedó parada, rehusándose a sentarse a su lado.

-Para que me hiciste venir hasta aquí? Tengo sueño…-susurró Hermione.

-No ay nadie aquí, Granger, no hace falta que susurres…-Malfoy se acomodó su pelo, haciendo que la castaña se perdiera en él unos instantes- quería hablar un poco más acerca de lo que escuchamos hoy de la conversación entre Snape y Dumbledore…

-Al fin coincidimos Malfoy,-comentó la gryffindor-ese asunto me ah estado molestando todo el maldito día…tu que creés que encontró?

-Pues en verdad, creo que no encontró nada…-dijo Malfoy, mirándose las uñas.

-A que te refieres? Quieres decir que no encontró algo, si no que él…

-Hizo algo…-concluyó la frase el slytherin.

-Y que crees que hizo? –preguntó intrigada la castaña, 

-Dimelo, que crees tú que hizo?-le cuestiono el rubio a la muchacha, resaltando la palabra 'tu'. Se paró y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica.

-Yo creo que él…que él….no te rías, pero yo creo que el mató a alguien…-susurró, con miedo.

De repente sintió unas frías manos alrededor de su cuello, y una agitada respiración detrás de ella. Gritó del susto y empezó a saltar, con los ojos cerrados, y muy asustada.

-MALFOY!! MALFOYY!! MALFOYY!! MALFOYYYY!! AYUDA!! SOCORRO!! SALVAME MALFOY POR FAVOR!!-Hermione empezó a saltar y a abrazar a Draco, y este empezó a reír desesperada y locamente.

Hermione lo miró, pero ahora con mucha ira y enojo. Le empezó a pegar en el brazo, mientras el seguía riendo y riendo sin parar.

-No..no lo puedo creer!! Eres…eres un, un idiota! Como vas a jugar con una cosa así!-chillaba, irritada.

-Lo increíble es como te as asustado! Hasta Nevile habría sospechado algo!!

-Eres un estúpido!

-Tuviste que haber visto tu cara de espanto! Empezaste a gritar mi nombre para que te socorriera y a saltar a mis brazos! Jajaja!!-se burló Malfoy, e imitó exactamente a Hermione.

-Deja de decir mentiras!! Yo no saltaba a tus brazos para buscar protección y seguridad como una niña pequeña! Malfoy!!-gritó la castaña al rubio.

-Yo nunca dije que saltabas a mis brazos para buscar protección y seguridad como si fueras pequeña, Granger…-Malfoy levantó una ceja de forma seductora, y dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.-eres más tonta de lo que creía…te auto-delatas…

-YO NO ME..!!! Ahh….eres insoportable!-Hermione se dio vuelta, y salió por la puerta, dejándolo allí solo.

'Hubiera jurado a Harry y a Ron si estuvieran aquí…que cuando salté hacia Malfoy, el me sujetó contra su cuerpo, me estrujó a el…'


	3. Un roze

-Ahh…a sido un día terriblemente agotador,-Hermione se tapó con las sábanas de su cama, y cerró las cortinas- primero, Malfoy me acosa en un pasillo, luego en una mazmorra…y para terminar me juega una mala pasada, en medio de una fría y aterradora noche, con un tema de suma importancia…lo odio con toda mi alma, no le interesa nada, absolutamente nada, y eso lo detesto!…-la gryffindor suspiró-esta raro desde hoy en la mañana….esta, aj…como decirlo? Muy seductor…no se que es lo que pretende con migo, jamás lo miraré con otros ojos que no me digan que es una amenaza para mi salud, física y mental…

La muchacha, sumida en sus pensamientos en los que estaban sus amigos, y Malfoy, mirando perdida hacía el techo de su cama, fue cayendo lentamente en el sueño, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Pasó una noche espantosa, gracias a una pesadilla en la que Harry, Ron y Ginny recibían un Avada kedabra de parte de Malfoy…y este la hacía a ella sufrir, con eternas torturas…bueno….sin mencionar que tenía mucho dolor en la cabeza.

-AH!-gritó la chica al levantarse, toda sudada y temblando.  
Estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía ojeras por su mal sueño. Miró el reloj de su repisa, que daba las 9 de la mañana.

-Tranquila, Hermione, todo a sido una horrible pesadilla…-se fijó en si estaba vestida, y si tenía todo en orden en su cuerpo, tal como lo estaba.-si, todo fue un sueño, nadie te a tocado un…coff coff…-la chica tosió-…un pelo….

Se levantó lentamente, y se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados de invierno, una remera con cuello blanco, unas gruesas medias con botas no muy largas, una chaqueta y una bufanda. Salió por entre las cortinas tosiendo, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo para ver nieve acumulada en el piso. La noche anterior estaba tan cansada que había olvidado cerrar la ventanilla. Se veía que ya muy entrada la noche habría empezado a nevar y entró la nieve a la habitación por la ventana, dándole un tremendo frío al lugar. 'Ya se derretirá….creo que tengo algo de fiebre…' Bajó hasta el Gran Salón, tosiendo por supuesto, para tomar una buena taza de té caliente, que seguramente le mejoraría, y para desayunar algo más. Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban charlando, se dieron vuelta para ver quién tosía de aquella forma tan fuerte; uno de ellos fue Malfoy, que la miró con preocupación. 

xXXx 

'Oh! No! Se ah enfermado!...y a mi que rayos me importa?...O vamos Draco, te importa mucho su salud…no es cierto!' -Ya, que alguien me calle!- murmuró Draco para sí mismo. Se levantó, y como había echo la noche anterior, se sentó frente a Hermione en su mesa.

-Buenos días, Granger.-la saludó-no se te ve muy bien…por que no vas con Madame Pomfrey?

-No…no quiero quedarme todas las vacaciones allí, en la enfermería, coff coff!-Hermione volvió a toser- ella siempre exagera las cosas…coff coff!  
Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero…ve, anda, no puedes andar así por el colegio-exclamó Malfoy, con un tono de preocupación en su voz, que Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar.

-Estás, estás preocupado?-le preguntó la muchacha, asombrada. Pero Malfoy no respondió, lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.  
En ese momento, la profesora Macgonagall se acercaba hacia ellos, preocupada por el estado de la salud de Hermione, al escuchar la tos que tenía desde la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore los observaba desde su asiento, con mala cara. Malfoy se dio vuelta hacia la profesora, ya que Hermione no podía hablar mucho por que decía que le dolía la garganta.

-Ah, profesora-dijo seriamente a Macgonagall

-Malfoy, que sucede aquí?- preguntó esta última, 

-Verá…-Draco se aclaró la garganta- aparentemente, la señorita Granger se despertó con mala salud, verdad?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- y pues ahora, yo le estaba preguntando que sentía, y aparentemente le duele la cabeza y la garganta…  
La profesora le tocó la frente a la gryffindor, y se asustó. 

-Oh, querida! Tienes mucha fiebre-exclamó Macgonagall, asustada-como pudiste enfermarte así de un día a otro? 

-Bueno..-dijo la chica, con una débil voz casi inaudible- dejé la ventana abierta, coff coff! Toda la noche…  
Minerva puso un gesto de desaprobación.

-Que momento más inoportuno para la ausencia de Poppy…debo consultar a Dumbledore acerca de que hacer con usted, sin estar aquí nuestra enfermera…  
Minerva Macgonagall fue a hablar con el director, al otro lado del lugar. Draco echó una mirada penosa a Granger, que estaba toda despeinada, pálida y ojerosa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca; ambos observaban al director y a la mujer cuchicheando entre ellos. Malfoy tuvo un mal presentimiento, al ver que Dumbledore los señalaba con un dedo a cada uno, y luego los juntaba. Luego de varios y largos minutos, el silencio entre los dos alumnos de la escuela se rompió cuando la profesora de transformaciones volvió.

-Señor Malfoy, se que tal vez le suene algo, cargoso…pero el director ah decidido que lo mejor es que usted se encarge de cuidar a la señorita Granger, mientras esté ella enferma…ya que últimamente lo ve acercándosele, creé que tal vez ustedes serían los primeros amigos, perteneciendo uno a Slytherin y otro a Gryffindor…le parecía lo más conveniente aprovechar la situación…-sentenció la mujer.  
Draco abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Una parte de él, festejaba alegremente, y la otra, tenía ganas de recibir un Avada Kedabra y morir. 'Porqué no estás festejando? Es una pesadilla…Pero si te encanta! No es cierto!' El rubio se pegó en la cabeza, llamando la atención de la vieja mujer unos instantes.

-Se alojarán ambos en una torre sola para ustedes,-siguió contando Minerva-Hasta que usted, señorita, se cure. Y espero que no halla peleas,-exclamó al ver la cara de disgusto de la pobre Hermione-porque Dumbledore me aclaró, que en parte hacia esto para que ustedes dos, jóvenes, arreglaran su situación, como ya lo se los e dicho. Quédense luego del desayuno para que los guíe a dicha torre.  
El slytherin esperó a que Minerva Macgonagall se encontrase lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos.

-Que pasa Hermione? Sigues queriendo sentirte mal?-preguntó, con alegría y maldad.  
La gryffindor emitió un bufido.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo tener que compartir una torre contigo, simplemente te ignoraré y haré que no existes…-respondió la chica, decidida.

-Ah, si? Incluso cuando entre en el baño mientras tú te estés dando un bueeeeena ducha, harás que no existo?-el chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción ante su respuesta.  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-No…no te atreverías-gruño con furia.

-Oh, pues, no te miento….soy capaz de hacer eso y mucho más…-Draco le guiño un pícaro ojo a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Ya deja de hacer eso! Estás actuando muy raro desde que nos dejaron nuestros amigos, que te sucede?!

-Oh, nada…solo pretendo divertirme una noche…-Ahora Draco había puesto una mano sobre las de Hermione, que las retiró en seguida cautivada por aquella mirada brillante como la luna.  
Pero la chica no pudo replicar nada más, por que el Gran Salón ya estaba vacío, a excepción de la presencia de Minerva, que se les acercaba, y la presencia de ellos.

-Alumnos? Listos, ya han terminado?-preguntó esta, impaciente, una vez junto a ellos.

-Si,-respondió Draco.

-Bien, de ser así, síganme….-ordenó a ambos estudiantes.

Estos dos últimos se pararon, y la siguieron detrás, fulminándose el uno con el otro simplemente con una mirada, aunque Draco no pudo evitar tener un aire divertido, que se terminó por contagiar a Hermione. Ya se sonreían…'Sonriendome con esteee/aaa??' Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para volver la mueca de odio que tenían al principio de la caminata. Aquella torre aparentemente quedaba muy lejos. Repentinamente, la profesora se detuvo ante una estatua que parecía ser otra de las gárgolas que protegía el despacho del director. 

-Ahora escuchen, esta torre es pequeña, pero dispone de una acogedora sala de estar, y de dos lujosas habitaciones, una para cada uno de ustedes. Entendido?-preguntó Minerva, que termino de hablar luego de que le asintieran con la cabeza.-Muy bien, sus cosas ya están dentro. La contraseña es 'caramelos de limón' y tienen prohibido cambiarla. –se estaba por irse, cuando-Ah! Pero si ya me estaba olvidando yo las reglas!-exclamó una asombrada Macgonagall, que hizo que los muchachos le prestaran atención- Escuchen claramente, que les voy a decir las reglas que impuso… 

-Dumbledore?..-concluyó el slytherin, observado por la gryffindor.

-Emm…si,-la profesora se aclaró la garganta- La regla número uno es; señorita Granger, usted estará a cargo de Malfoy a partir de ahora, el la curará. Si usted se encuentra mal, el estará en grandes aprietos, así que le digo ahora, aquí frente a él, que tiene que obedecerlo….-Hermione puso una cara de desagrado ante lo que escuchaba-…entienda, es por su bien. Regla número dos; Cualquier cosa que suceda, deben llamarme a mí u a otro docente para que recurra en su ayuda…y la última regla es la más fácil de todas, es lo que supongo yo…y la regla es no hacer duelos de magia. Está Prohibido, ya hemos tenido accidentes graves alguna vez cuando hicimos esto, años atrás. Ahora si, alumnos, que tengan un buen día.-y se fue, dejando allí frente a frente a los enemigos mortales, aunque parte de ellos no lo pensara así.

-Caramelos de limón-murmuró Hermione, y cuando estaba dispuesta a subir por las escaleras caracol que había dejado ver la gárgola, una mano la sujeto, y le siseó una voz al oído:-me obedecerás…  
Hermione se soltó molesta de las manos del rubio y subió a la sala de estar. Era preciosa, tenía estantes con libros, dos escritorios muy ordenados con una lampara cada uno, y pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y una radio vieja para escuchar. También tenía una espléndida chimenea, prendida, con unos cómodos sillones alrededor, y cerca de ella, había algo parecido a una barra con bebidas de todo tipo. En el fondo, justo antes de un enorme ventanal, había unas escaleritas de mármol que llevaban a dos distintas habitaciones; una con el nombre de HERMIONE en escarlata, y otra con el nombre de DRACO en plateado. Ambas habitaciones eran iguales, nada más que una estaba decorada con colores escarlata y rojo, y la otra, con colores plateado y verde. Las maletas de ambos ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

-Mira! Una nota de Dumbledore!-dijo la chica, tomando una nota que estaba al parecer pegada a unas rejas pequeñas en la pared, que se abrían como si fueran puertas, dejando ver un largo túnel proveniente de abajo.-Dice: De aquí sacarán las comidas en el momento del día, por cualquier situación que ocurra y les impida bajar a comer. Al cabo de una hora de no ser recogida se desvanece. Atentamente, Dumbledore.

-Hammm…-murmuró Malfoy.

-En fin…el lugar, dime, no es bonito?-preguntó Hermione, una vez que Malfoy estaba a su lado, mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba, incluyendo a la muchacha.

-Acogedor- dijo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y estrujándola contra su trabajado pecho.  
Hermione lo miró, perpleja. Y ahora que demonios estaba pasando? Sentía ese brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegada a Malfoy y no pudo evitar sentirlo agradable, ese aroma a bosque fresco la invadía…con ese hermoso físico que tenía, con ese bello rostro…tan inteligente y tan….MALFOY! SU ENEMIGO! Reaccionó. No podía dejarse manosear por alguien que la a estado molestando desde que la vio por primera vez, dejarse llevar como estaba a punto hace unos instantes cuando por suerte recapacitó. Aunque quisiera, no debía permitírselo. Los labios del rubio se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos, cuando lo apartó dándole un fuerte empujón.

-Que te pasa?!-chilló Malfoy.

-A ti que te pasa?!-chilló la castaña en respuesta, resaltando el 'ti.'-Como se te ocurre de la nada sujetarme de la cintura e intentar besarme?! Coff coff!! –la chica tosió con violencia luego de haber hablado-mi garganta…  
Malfoy no respondió.'No…no…no…ya se están revelando mis deseos, y si son estos…eso quiere decir que…no…'

-Vete a dormir ya…te hace falta-ordenó Malfoy a una asustada y aturdida Hermione.

-Quién eres ahora que me puedes mandar a dormir cuando tu quieras?-preguntó Hermione irritada.

-Tu superior, y lo ah dicho una profesora que normalmente te favorece a ti. Ahora vete a la cama, v-e-t-e a d-o-r-m-i-r!-gruño Draco.   
La chica sentía ira, ya que él tenía razón; en esos momentos, era su superior.

-No gracias, no me apetece. No me acostumbro a esto de que TU me trates como mis padres lo hacen…-dijo amablemente la chica, mirándose las uñas.  
Esa respuesta llenó a Draco de ira.

-VETE A DORMIR! ACASO QUIERES QUE TENGA UN GRAVE PROBLEMA? NESECITAS DORMIR, Y LO VAS A HACER! DEJA YA LOS BERRINCHES ESOS QUE TIENES DE LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA INMADURA QUE ERES Y CRECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-vociferó Malfoy, para luego sentirse aliviado, pero no del todo…

-Te odio, solo quiero que lo sepas…-murmuró Hermione, y se retiró.

xXXx 

Draco estaba tranquilo, iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal y en silencio recostado sobre un sillón, frente a una chimenea apagada, observando el techo. Solo un hilo dorado muy fuerte proveniente del sol iluminaba el lugar. 'Así que…te gusta Granger…no! No puede gustarme esa sangresucia! Pero sin embargo mis deseos no me mienten…ella es lo que yo deseo…me gustará de verdad, o solo me traerá? No lo sé…pero seguro que perderé la noción del tiempo tratando de descubrirlo…Pero será maldita! Joder! Granger! Esa chica si me saca de mis casillas con facilidad…La odio tanto, pero desde ayer, cuando estoy con ella para "matar el tiempo peleando"….lo disfruto…'Malfoy fue hacía la barra de bebidas a tomar algo fresco, aunque hubiera frío intenso. Escogió jugo de calabaza.

-Debo intentar distraerme…pero antes debo asegurarme de que Granger ya está descanando en su cama, por este largo día… 

Subió las escaleritas hasta el cuarto de la gryffindor, y entró en el silenciosamente.

Hermione estaba despierta, y no lo había escuchando entrar. Lo más mejor que pudo, se hizo la dormida.

-Bien, así esta mejor….-murmuró Malfoy, y se encerró en la habitación junto a esa. 

xXXx 

'Por Merlín! Me siento tan mal…pido ayuda a Malfoy? No, no me ayudaría en nada, no tiene ningún interés en sacarme el dolor de cabeza. Tenía razón, necesito dormir, descansar…-COFF COFF!- mi tos cada vez empeora…'  
Pero Hermione no podía dormir, estaba sumamente dolida por lo que le había dicho su compañero de torre, allí de día, tirada en camisón en su cama. 'Yo no soy pequeña! No me comporto como una niña pequeña ni tengo berrinches….o si? No…no puede ser, además, estoy muy desarrollada mentalmente…y fisicamente tal vez…en fin, me a dolido lo que me a dicho ese hurón! Quien se creé para ofenderme? Puede mangonearme, hasta ahí lo aguanto, pero no voy a permitir que me ofenda! No! Hoy le jugaré una y me dejará el resto de las vacaciones en paz! Joder! Que las necesito más que nunca! Pero en el interior….me siento confundida…no entiendo…cuando me roza, cuando sus labios están por tocarme…no puedo resistirme, caigo a sus brazos como una idiota y dejo que me manipule…pierdo el don de la resistencia…puede que sea un orgulloso, pero cuando dice tener experiencia, no miente…-COFF COFF!!- aj…mejor me…aaah…duermo..hasta la hora del almuerzoo…aaah…' Hermione calló en el sueño, para su desgracia. Tuvo una pesadilla en la que estaba sola en Hogwarts, con Malfoy, que la perseguía y molestaba sin parar. 

xXXx 

-No, no, no! Yo quiero ir a comer al Gran Salón!-chilló Hermione, incorporándose en la cama frotándose los ojos cansados, y rechazando el gran plato de una jugosa carne con una exquisita salsa de algo que olía muyy bien, acompañada de una gran ración de patatas fritas redondas, que le ofrecía Malfoy, acercándoselo.

-Parece que una buena siesta desde el desayuno hasta el almuerzo te ah venido bien, no es así, Granger?-preguntó Malfoy-digo…ya tienes suficientes fuerzas para hacer otro de tus berrinches…me sacas de quicio con ellos! Vamos, ahora come!

-Tu decías que era una niña pequeña, no? Pues aquí tienes, Malfoy. Una niña pequeña, con sus berrinches. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por tratarme bien…antes de que Macgonagall se entere de que me as estado descuidando un poco…aunque hiciste bien en mandarme a dormir, no lo niego…-Hermione dibujó una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.  
Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Oooh…así que de eso se trata?,-inquirió Malfoy-de usar lo que eh dicho, en mi contra, Granger, con este detestable jueguito?

- Yo misma no lo pude haber dicho mejor.-respondió tontamente la gryffindor.

-Oh, bien, quieres jugar? Vamos a jugar- susurró Malfoy, poniendo repentinamente nerviosa a Hermione.- Vamos…come, no me obligues a obligarte…

-No! Si no es en el Gran Salón, no comeré bocado!-gritó Hermione, quién empezaba a disfrutar su papel.

-No creo que a los profesores les haga mucha gracia ver a una alumna muy enferma, andando por el frío castillo en vez de estar descansando en su torre, no creés? Y ya déjate de juegos!-gritó Malfoy, irritado ya por ese juego de Hermione. 

-Entonces enfermaré más porque no comeré-la chica se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente dejar la defensiva y atareada vida que tenía era relajante...y divertido en ocasiones como esas, aunque estaba algo avergonzada.

-Vamos Hermione! Oh te obligaré, en serio!- gritó Malfoy, severo, y algo atónito por que había visto como le quedaba de bien el camisón de Hermione en ese cuerpo. 

-No!-Hermione, aún con los brazos cruzados, se volteó a mirar a otra parte.

-Tu lo pediste, Granger, tu lo pediste…-murmuró el ignorado slytherin, pinchando con un tenedor un trozo de carne y salsa.  
De repente, la chica que había estado sentada en la cama se estremeció, y dejo escapar un gemido, en el que el rubio aprovechó para meterle el tenedor con comida dentro de la boca. Hermione disfruto aquel bocado y tragó placidamente, para luego mirarlo, radiante de ira.

-ERES UN….!!-Hermione empezó a insultarlo; Malfoy la había rozado, robándole un suspiro.

-Yo te advertí, pero no me quisiste escuchar.-ahora el rubio pinchó una patata frita, y acercó una mano amenazadora-prepárate, aquí va el siguiente boca… 

-NO!-gritó Hermione, horrorizada- Es decir…no, no, está bien, yo comeré y dejaré de hacerme mocosa, feliz? Ahora solo aleja esa mano de mí…  
Malfoy rió complacido.

-Antes, debes decirme que…-Hermione se imaginaba lo que el rubio diría-debes decirme que te a gustado.

-Que me a gustado que?-preguntó la muchacha, haciéndose la tonta.

-Tu sabes que; mi forma de forzarte a comer.-Draco dibujó una sonrisa, pero divertida.

-La detesto….  
El rubio empezó a mover lentamente la mano de su cabellera rubia. Hermione ahogó un grito.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-Entonces admítelo.

-Aunque sea una mentira?-preguntó Hermione alterada.

-Hummm-Draco no lo dudó mucho-si…solo con humillarte soy feliz.  
Hermione chasqueó la lengua.  
-Me…me… 

-Vamos, dilo….o va de nuevo…

-Me a gustado!-exclamó Hermione-contento? Ahora si me permites me voy a….

-Ningún lado…te quedas aquí comiendo; iré a hacer algo a la sala de estar. No quiero que me hallas llamado antes de haber dejado el plato limpio; necesitarás comer bien. -concluyó el slytherin, saliendo de la habitación de la chica, que largó un bufido sonoro.

'Diablos! Me gusta Granger….'

**Bueno…espero que les halla gustado las cosas comienzan a calentarseee en fin….me gustaría que dejen sus reviewsss plissss para nimarme!! Recuerden que, una autora de un FF con reviews…es felizz Gracias….**


	4. La carta

-Despierta…-susurró una voz fría, pero que a la vez tenía un aire seductor-…vamos, o dormirás todo el día?...  
Malfoy estaba junto a la cama de Hermione, acariciando su rostro tan delicado, y sus rizos con aroma a manzanas. Hermione abrió los ojos, y los volvió a cerrar un par de veces.   
-Mmmm?...Malfoy?..-preguntó, adormilada la muchacha.

-Quién más podría ser?-replicó divertido el blondo, aún en susurros.

-Que…que pasó?

-Nada, aparentemente comer demasiado, te trae sueño…  
Hermione miro la habitación de paredes tapizadas en rojo. En el suelo, había un plato, con algunas patatas sobrantes. La chica volvió a recostarse.

-Ahora recuerdo…-se toco la cara, con un gesto de disgusto-Malfoy….me arde la cabeza de dolor….as algo…que hora es?

-Mmm…no es muy tarde, son como las dos…-respondió el rubio-no me sorprende que te duela la cabeza….tienes mucha fiebre…ahora regreso.

-A donde vas?

-Tu solo quédate aquí, si? Traeré algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor.-el chico la contempló, y se retiró de la habitación.  
Hermione escucho los pasos del blondo por las escaleras, y dejó escapar un suspiro. La muchacha no cabía más en si de la mezcla de odio y amor que sentía, de aquella confusión que lograba hacerla sentir aún peor. Su rostro todavía tenía la sensación de las suaves caricias de Malfoy, que hace instantes jugaba con los rizos de la chica, robándole sonrisitas que delataban lo que podría llegar a estar pasando en su corazón; algo que tan solo unas pocas palabras podrían describir, tan solo 4. Le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Le gustaba aquel rubio detestable y orgulloso, que al mismo tiempo era inteligente y astuto, con un físico que robaría suspiros de cualquier chica, y con un rostro tan perfecto, con esos ojos plateados como una estrella en medio de una oscura noche. Le gustaba, simplemente la cautivaba. Por que? Por que no podía enamorarse de un buen chico como Ron, que la trató bien siempre, y la apoyó también? No, tenía que enamorarse de un hipócrita, que luego de haberla echo sufrir un montón de años, la trataba bien y con dulzura. 'Solo intenta conseguir tu cuerpo, Herms…no te dejes llevar…no…'A la gryffindor se le escaparon dos lagrimas por sus ojos, que no podían retenerse más. 

-TE ODIOO!! PORQUE NO PUEDO ENTENDER QUE DEBO ODIARLO??!!-gritó, casi inconscientemente.  
Se llevó las manos a la boca. Que había echo? Ahora Malfoy debía de estar subiendo las escaleras para ver a la chica llorando, destrozada y débil, atrapada en una ráfaga de viento que llevaba también con sigo lágrimas de dolor. Y no se equivocaba. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y un blondo alto entró por ella, con una botellita en la mano que contenía un líquido purpura.

-Que sucede Granger?-preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

-Sal de aquí, quiero estar sola…-replico Hermione en un tono de voz casi inaudible.  
Trato de evitar de cualquier forma que el chico se sentara junto a ella, pero no lo logró. Una mano fría y de color cetrino seco una lágrima que rodaba por la colorada mejilla de la chica que tenía al lado.

-Que te pasa...Her…Her-Hermione?-preguntó dulcemente el blondo-a que se debe aquél grito?...

-Basta! Ya me e humillado yo misma…no me importarán más tus insultos…-replicó Hermione, y luego tosió. El silencio repentino que había fue reemplazado por unas palabras de Draco.

-Bébelo-le extendió a su compañera de torre la botellita con aquél líquido purpura- te quitará los dolores, y con el tiempo también te curará,  
La chica no respondió, simplemente empezó a tomar la poción, con la esperanza de que funcione. Ya no podía más del dolor.

-Yo tampoco te odio…-dijo suavemente Draco, mientras la chica se secaba los labios humedecidos de la bebida.  
Esta última lo miro.

-Si que me odias.-sentenció.

-No, no te odio, si fuera así, me importaría una mierda lo que me halla dicho Macgonagall y te descuidaría.-el slytherin se acercó aún más a la chica, obligándola a recostarse, mientras intentaba balbucear algo.  
Malfoy quedó justo arriba de la gryffindor.

-Dra…Dra…-balbuceó Hermione, pero Draco la calló poniéndole un dedo en la boca, que ella saco de inmediato.

-No me calles! Que crees que haces?-chilló.

-Acaso la única forma de callarte es esa?

-No me importa que me quieras callar! No dejaré de hablar hasta que me escuches! No se quién te crees que eres como para poder…

-Aparentemente si, solo haciendo eso podré hacer que cierres la boca…-la interrumpió el rubio.

-Solo haciendo que?-preguntó alterada la muchacha.

-Solo haciendo esto…-Draco besó a Hermione, en un beso profundo y apasionado…lleno de amor.  
Ella metió sus manos en la cabellera rubia, despeinándola, mientras él bajaba el cuello blanco de la remera para poder besarle en la piel de este. Recorrió la espalda del blondo con sus manos, novatas al hacerlo, y temerosamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de Malfoy, que la miraban fijamente. 'Que…que estoy haciendo??' pensó Granger, al sentir como las manos del chico seguían bajando de su cuello…sin dudarlo, ella lo aparto, respirando tranquila al fin.

-O vamos, Herms!-se quejó el rubio, acercándose nuevamente.  
Pero la mano de la chica lo apartó.

-No! No te acerques más! Esto esta mal, muyyy mal!-gritó ella.

-Porque? Te a gustado, y lo sabes. No aceptaré un no como respuesta!-gritó él.

-No me importa que me halla gustado, no podemos, Draco, no! Tu eres un slytherin! Yo una gryffindor! En cuanto acaben las vacaciones, nuestro romance habría terminado con ellas….y eso…. 

-Que? Y eso que? Una aventura de navidad!-exclamó el blondo decidido.

-Pero terminar con esa "aventura" me habría dolido, y mucho…   
Pero no pudieron seguir la conversación: el silencio de fondo se había transformado en gritos furiosos que subían cada vez más.

-Escuchas eso?-susurró Draco.

-Por supuesto!-respondió Hermione, en tono burlón.-parece ser Snape!  
Draco tironeó de su mano, y bajaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta de entrada a la torre, con sus varitas preparadas. Pegaron los oídos a la puerta, para escuchar lo que sucedía.

-Estúpida! Deja ya de hacer eso! No! no! AAy!! Como te atreves maldita asquerosidad? Me as echo daño!! Deja de hacer eso!!! Obedece!! Vamos, vete ya! Alguien podría estar escuchándonos!! Vamos, echa a volarr!!  
Se oía la voz de Snape gritar, y un fuerte ulular, seguramente de alguna lechuza furiosa, que estaría molestando a Severus. 

-Entrega ya la maldita carta!! Sino llega a tiempo, terminarás como la otra!! Anda, vete!! YAAA!!  
Draco y Hermione si miraron; la chica estaba algo asustada.

-Al fin se marchó esa asquerosa alimaña. Si llega a no entregar la carta…usaré en ella otra de mis pociones…aah…me rasguño la cabeza, estúpida…lo lamento mucho por el dueño…  
Se escucharon fuertes pasos del otro lado de la puerta, y una vez que volvió a estar todo en silencio, ambos estudiantes subieron por la escalera caracol hasta sentarse en los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Que a sido eso?-cuestionó Malfoy.

-Al parecer, Snape quiere entregar una carta a alguien…y a ninguna lechuza le hace gracia…  
Draco Malfoy se puso a pensar. 'Una carta? A quién?? Y la lechuza se rehúsa…pero que tiene que ver todo esto con la charla anterior con el director?? Por Merlín! No logro comprender…pues claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes!'

-Lo tengo! Hermione!  
La chica dio un salto del susto. Se quedo anonada por unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

-Que?-preguntó confundida la muchacha.

-Recuerdas la conversación que tuvo Snape con Dumbledore?-la gryffindor asintió-pues…lo que el había echo, fue matar a una lechuza con alguna de sus pociones! Por que el animal no quiso entregar aquella carta…el punto es porqué no quiso hacer aquél pedido del profesor?

-No lo se…tal vez por que el lugar al que tenía que ir no le gustaba…o el destinatario de la carta…quién sabe? 

-Tienes razón…ahora como sabremos el contenido de la carta?? La lechuza ya partió…

-Tampoco tengo respuesta a eso-replicó Hermione, algo triste repentinamente-pero ay algo que me preocupa…me compraron una pequeña lechuza muy bonita como regalo de navidad adelantado…pero hace días que no la encuentro…- tragó saliva, angustiada-y…que si Snape la eligió a ella? El la había visto…y ella lo picoteó y…

-Quieres saber si mataron a tu lechuza?-ella asintió con la cabeza- pues entonces mañana mismo iremos a ver aquella lechuza que mató Snape…seguramente la puso en un frasco y la tiene en su despacho, como tiene serpientes, sapos…y otros animales… 

-Pero…que si Snape no solo mata y lastima lechuzas?-preguntó la gryffindor, notablemente atemorizada.

-Descuida…no dejaré que nadie ni nada te toque un solo pelo, ni siquiera Potter el cabeza rajada ni tu otro amigo Weasley, el que no tiene ni un knut…

-Celoso?-preguntó nuevamente ella, pero esta vez con una sonrisa triunfal y un aire divertido.

-Podría decirse…que algo celoso soy…-dijo con un tono sensual Malfoy, que luego gritó entusiasmado- YA LLEGO!!

-QUEE??- gritó la chica sobresaltada.  
Una lechuza aterrizó sobre el regazo del blondo, que se había sentado luego de abrirle la ventana a la criatura. Llevaba un paquete, algo así como una caja.

-Gracias, ahora vete, que corres peligro con el profesor de pociones merodeando por ahí…  
El ave obedeció, y se fue. Era de un color dorado y crema, una mezcla bastante original y hermosa.

-Que te trajo?-preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.

'Esto me viene perfecto, ahora podré pasar un buen rato…' pensó descaradamente el slytherin, que tenía en las manos una caja con 12 chocolates de la pasión. Se paró y se sentó junto a Herms, frente al fuego intenso que había prendido ella en la chimenea hace unos instantes.

-Oh…esto? Pensé que me podía regalar unas barras de chocolate común, para hacer unas tazas con el caliente.-mintió el blondo-quieres una?

-Sí, me vendría genial…-respondió muy agradecida ella. 

El rubio se acercó a la barra de bebidas, y colocó dos grandes tazas sobre ella. Sacó de la caja varios chocolates de la pasión, los repartió dentro de las tazas blancas, y murmuró:-incendio-con la varita apuntándole a una, tratando de evitar la mirada de su compañera de torre. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, y guardó la caja en un cajón de uno de los escritorios.

-Aquí tienes,-dijo Draco, extendiéndole una taza a Hermione, que empezó a beber.  
Se sentó junto a la chica, bastante apretado.

-Mmmm…tiene un gusto exquisitamente raro…-murmuró la gryffindor, acurrucándose junto al rubio.-mmm…está delicioso…-le lanzó a su "amigo" una pícara mirada.  
Draco ya había tomado toda su taza con velocidad, y la dejo sobre una mesita cercana, junto a la taza de Hermione, también vacía.  
Ambos se habían sonrojado. Malfoy se inclinó sobre Hermione y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella le cedía el paso abrazándolo, bajo los hechizos de la pasión. 

'Así que ella gusta de mi…el chocolate lo comprobó…Granger se enamoró de este atractivo blondo, es decir yo…y ahora vamos a pasar un buen rato, no es así Draco? Si lo es…'


	5. Otra lechuza,

Capítulo 5. Otra lechuza,

Un hilo de luz dorada iluminaba la sala de estar, entrando por una abertura que hacían las cortinas cerradas al cubrir el gran ventanal. Hermione se acurrucó contra el pecho de Malfoy…..el pecho de Malfoy? Repentinamente, recordó porque le temblaban las piernas, y porque se sentía agotada aunque acabase de despertar. El día anterior, Malfoy la había echo una mujer. La castaña abrió los ojos, se encontraba frente a la chimenea, prendida, en la sala de estar de su torre. Un brazo de color cetrino la rodeaba por los hombros, ofreciéndole calor, en esa fría mañana de invierno, mientras estaba cubierta por una gruesa manta, que escondía su desnudo cuerpo. Ya todo en su mente estaba claro; lo que sentía por aquel rubio, era nada más ni nada menos que amor. Un amor fuerte; amor verdadero. Levanto la vista temerosamente, y se encontró con unos ojos grises observándola, con una sonrisa de satisfacción acompañándolos.

-Cansada, Herms?-preguntó Draco, con total confianza.

-Algo…   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En la atmósfera se encontraba tranquilidad, seguridad y extrañamente, alegría. Hermione estaba anonada…aún no cabía en si de emoción. Al fin se había desprendido de su inocencia, y lo mejor de todo era que, lo había echo con el mejor de Hogwarts…Ginny seguramente se volvería loca de orgullo ella cuando se lo contase…o tal vez se decepcionaría mucho de Hermione, por haber caído en la tentación con un slytherin, y no con cualquiera, si no con Draco Malfoy. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y pensar en lo ocurrido. Recién estaba empezando el tercer día de vacaciones sin sus amigos, en compañía del blondo, y ya había terminado acostada con él….pero algo no le quedaba claro…ayer, algo la había impulsado a demostrar su lado sensual, y a ponerse romántica con Malfoy…pero no sabía que…no podía comprender…

-Draco?-preguntó Hermione, en un susurro adormilado.

-Mmm?-respondió este, casi dormido.  
La gryffindor no sabía si contarle su duda, por miedo a que el pensara que no lo había echo por su cuenta, ni porque le quería. En realidad, al principio algo la había, como decirlo? Obligado…pero luego, accedió y recibió el mayor placer de su vida, el mejor regalo de navidad adelantado que pudieron haberle echo jamás.

-Draco…ayer…algo, cuando comenzaste a besarme…algo me impulsó a ponerme…romántica contigo…-Malfoy la miró, con un deje de tristeza, por lo que la chica agregó rápidamente-pero luego…yo accedí y…el placer que me invadió fue…algo inexplicable….yo…Draco no creas que…  
Este último se sintió culpable. No le había dicho a su amada acerca de los chocolates de la pasión…pero no podía ocultárselo, después de todo, ambos habían pasado un fantástico rato, no le podría echar nada en cara…o si?

-Herms…no te enfades…pero ayer…recuerdas el chocolate que tomamos antes de que…tu sabes… pasase lo que tenía que pasar?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza-bueno…era chocolate de la pasión….pero antes de que me repliques algo, si no hubiera sido por el chocolate, no habríamos pasado un buen momento, y tu aún no hubieras tenido tu primera vez…después de todo…tu aceptaste, verdad??-el blondo se había puesto algo nervioso…podría decirse que estaba algo desesperado, en vez de nervioso.  
En respuesta, recibió unas caricias de la castaña, y una cálida sonrisa, algo torcida. Estaba arrepentido, ella lo notó…

-Que hora es?-preguntó Hermione dulcemente, tratando de no saltar de la ira que llevaba dentro.  
'Tienes que perdonarlo…vamos…perdónalo…'

-Las…las seis de la mañana…-respondió Draco, algo asustado por la repentina dulzura de Hermione.

-Muy bien,-exclamó ella- regresemos a nuestras habitaciones, y descansemos….antes de que pierda el control y salte sobre ti-y agregó al ver como Malfoy arqueaba una ceja triunfal-y trate de matarte…  
El blondo tragó saliva y ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, la muchacha, con algo de esfuerzo. 

'Oh…vamos, no puede estar tan enojada…al menos no lo estaba cuando me rogaba que la penetrara más rápido, y cuando gemía de placer al obedecerla yo…' Malfoy giró sobre su cama, para observar el reloj. Las siete y diez. Aún faltaba para poder bajar al desayuno. 'No lo puedo negar…es buena en la cama…tiene sus…movimientos…pero no solo es atracción lo que me sucede con ella….yo en verdad la amo…ayer no tuvimos sexo, ayer…hicimos el amor…'  
No podía dormirse. Se levantó, y se vistió lentamente, pensando en que harían al salir de la torre. Allí afuera…allí todo era diferente. No podían saber acerca de su amor…nadie podía saberlo. Fuera de la torre, la seguridad entre ellos se rompía; verlos juntos no sería nada bueno para ellos…el rey de los slytherins, con la alimaña de biblioteca de gryffindor? No, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse.  
De un golpe la puerta se abrió, para dejar entrar a una castaña preocupada, con ojos humedecidos.

-Que te pasa, Hermione?-preguntó Malfoy, yendo hacía ella, algo sobresaltado por su entrada.

-Mi…mi pequeña lechuza…vamos hacía el despacho de Snape!!-gritó, zarandeándolo de su abrigo.  
Malfoy recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, con Snape. Ambos salieron de la torre. Por las ventanas se veía un débil sol que, debido a que el invierno ese año era muy frío, no brillaba con gran intensidad. Todo estaba en silencio, no se oían más que los pasos de los dos alumnos. 'Por que rayos habré mencionado esto de ir en busca de su asquerosa lechuza!' se retó Malfoy. El frío se hacía cada vez más insufrible mientras más bajaban. Hermione empezó a temblar, volvía a subirle la fiebre con velocidad, mientras palidecía y comenzaba a dolerle la garganta.

-Hermione-susurró Malfoy-vuelve a la torre…estás empezando a enfermar nuevamente…-buscó en su abrigo, en los bolsillos del interior, y le entregó otra botellita con aquél liquido púrpura, que la castaña volvió a beber con placer-te sentirás mejor…

-Si…en verdad funciona…-le sonrió Hermione.  
Luego de minutos interminables, se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Y si se encuentra dentro?-preguntó la leona en un susurro, agarrándose del brazo del blondo.

-Solamente por precaución….quédate aquí mientras yo miro adentro, puede que sea peligroso…-respondió el rubio.  
Este último abrió la puerta silenciosamente, mientras era observado por la gryffindor. Todo estaba oscuro, y sucio como el grasiento pelo del profesor de pociones. Los frascos que contenían repugnantes criaturas, estaban cubiertos con varias capas de polvo. Allí dentro había un montón de cosas asquerosas y sucias, pero no había rastro alguno de Severus Snape. El blondo le hizo una seña a Hermione para que entrara, no había peligro alguno, mientras que uno no sufriera de insecto fobia ni de algo parecido.  
La muchacha entró, casi desmayándose por lo horroroso del lugar.

-Hace cuanto que Snape no limpia su despacho?-preguntó Hermione, asqueada.

-Eso no importa…busca tu lechuza y si no está, nos olvidaremos de esto-exclamó Malfoy, irritado.  
La chica empezó a recorrer el lugar, mirando cada uno de los frascos con atención. Todo iva bien hasta que…llegó al extremo de la fila, y dejo escapar un débil grito, ahogado por lágrimas: en el último frasco sucio, había una pequeña lechuza, muerta, flotando en un asqueroso liquido que seguramente evitaba que se descompusiera el animal. Draco se dirigió a ella, y antes de preguntar, se encontró con el pobre animal enfrascado; realmente era hermoso, pequeño, y de color crema….parecida a su lechuza, lástima que estaba muerta. El blondo rodeó a la castaña con sus brazos, y esta sollozaba en su hombro.

-Ya…ya pasó todo, Herms…-la calmaba Draco.  
Pero el sabía como se sentía perder a un ser querido; lo había experimentado con su madre. Ella…había muerto en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, al igual que su padre…nada más que la muerte de Lucius no le importaba en lo absoluto, sinceramente, estaba feliz de lo sucedido….sentía que al fin, poco a poco, podría limpiar su nombre. Aunque algo de dolor sentía…después de todo, él lo había criado…y era su padre. Pero lo que en verdad sufría era la muerte de su madre…pero tenía que dejar de pensar aquello; no podía comparar la muerte de un familiar con la de una mascota.  
En un instante de silencio, en el que Hermione dejó de llorar por el miedo que se apoderaba de ella, unos ligeros pasos se escucharon por el corredor en el que estaba el despacho, acercándose. Luego, se escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar lentamente. La chica estaba inmóvil. Para su suerte, Draco tironeó de ella y logró que se metieran ambos en un armario de la habitación, lleno de túnicas negras y largas. El rubio intentó calmar su respiración, agitada, y tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía.

-Tengo miedo…-susurró Hermione.

-En verdad eres una gryffindor? Lo empiezo a dudar…-bromeó Draco.

-Cállate! No es momento de bromas, Malfoy!-lo retó Hermione.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando. Un fuerte ulular se escuchaba por la habitación, y una escalofriante risa de Snape. Luego hubo solamente el ulular de una asustada lechuza, y el silencio del profesor. Luego unas palabras se hicieron escuchar: Avada Kedabra!- Por la cerradura del armario se vio un fuerte brillo verde. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Malfoy miró al suelo, y apretó los puños. El maleficio imperdonable. Silencio absoluto. Luego se escuchó el ruido que hace el vidrio al ser apoyado en la madera, y agua correr y ser vertida en un recipiente. El chapoteo de algo zambullirse en liquido. Malfoy puso un ojo en la cerradura, y pudo observar como Snape colocaba una lechuza enfrascada junto a la de Hermione, en el estante lleno de criaturas muertas. Snape se sentó, y maldijo a las lechuzas del mundo por lo bajo. Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Draco le aconsejaba que escuche.

-Maldita lechuza…-exclamó Snape- es que jamás podré entregar la maldita carta??!!-se oyó un cajón abrirse y luego cerrarse estrepitosamente. Luego más pasos. Una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. El blondo abrió lentamente las puertas del armario luego de unos segundos, y observó a su alrededor, no había nadie. Los dos alumnos salieron del armario, y contemplaron al nuevo muerto del profesor de pociones. La gryffindor aún dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, que Draco intentaba secar, sin lograrlo.

-El cajón-recordó Hermione-abre el cajón! Guardo algo en el!  
La chica se dirigió al dichoso cajón y lo abrió, dejando escapar un grito: allí estaba, la carta que había tratado mandar Snape varias veces.


End file.
